For You
by littleangelinlove
Summary: One-parter... just read the story


Title: For You  
  
Rating: PG, possibly even a G rating, depending on your point of view.   
  
Summary: Just a story that was inspired by my all time favorite song... One-parter.   
  
Author's Note: I don't own The OC, any of the characters or For You by Duncan Sheik. I just own the idea.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
For you I want to sing a happier song  
  
For you I want to try to right all my wrongs  
  
For you I'm going to right all my bad habits  
  
Seth Cohen was not known for his masculinity. He wasn't known for much, except that, he was Caleb Nicol's grandson, and had the largest trust fund for his age in Orange County. That was all most people knew of him. Besides the fact that he always wore novelty tees, was very much into rock from the 80's, his skateboard was his best friend, and since the discovery was made that girls, in fact, did not have cooties, he had been in love with Summer Roberts.   
  
Now Summer Roberts was known all around Newport. She was a member of its beautiful people, and she was loved by all. She, however, had not known of Seth Cohen, or of the crush he had had on her since they were in the 3rd grade. What she did know, was that her life was becoming emptier inside by the minute, and if someone didn't save her soon, she would drown in the loneliness that was filling her heart.   
  
Little did she know that Seth Cohen would be the one to save her...   
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
There's a golden ring and I want you to have it  
  
There's a golden ring and I want you...  
  
Sitting in Physics, Seth Cohen stared at the back of his girlfriend's head. He couldn't wait for the bell to ring, so he could hold her in his arms. It was the late class of the day, Friday afternoon, and all he wanted to do was get out of the stuffy classroom, get into his Range Rover with her, Ryan, and Marissa, and drive to Colorado for the weekend to go skiing.   
  
Staring at the clock, Seth began to count in his head the second before the bell to sound off, signaling the end of the day and encouraging them all to run out of the classroom. As he watched the clock, the secondhand seemed to be frozen in place and it seemed as if hours had passed before it finally moved and sent the bell our through the halls and classrooms of Harbor.   
  
Letting our the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Seth stood up and made his way to the lab table in front of him where Summer was still sitting. Grabbing her books, he waited for the rest of the class to file out before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading them out of the classroom.   
  
"Hey." Seth said, leaning down a little to kiss Summer's temple.   
  
Summer grinned, "Hey yourself. Did you have fun staring at the back of my head? Your eyes were like burning a hole into my skull, Cohen!" Summer said, causing Seth to smile his trademark-dimpled grin.  
  
"Sorry..." Seth said sheepishly, "but hey... Guess what I got today?" Seth said, dropping his arm from Summer's waist to spin the combination on his locker.  
  
Smiling at people saying hello to her, Summer almost missed the question. "What'd you get?" She asked after a minute of comprehending that Seth was asking her something.   
  
"My class ring..." Seth said, taking out the gold ring that he had ordered 2 months ago. The ring was on a golden chain and Seth handed it to her.   
  
"Will you wear it?" He asked moments later, after she inspected it.   
  
Another smile formed on Summer's lips and she nodded. No one had ever given her something with so much thought to it. She and Seth had been together for 7 months now, but it seemed that their relationship was NOW more official somehow.   
  
Summer leaned up and kissed Seth on the lips softly. Pulling away, she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, Cohen. I'll never take it off..." Summer promised.  
  
Smiling like a little kid, Seth shut his locker and wrapped his arm around Summer. "Roberts, you just made my day..." he told her, hugging her tiny body to his tightly.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
For you I'm going to sit and patiently wait...  
  
It's great if you're early, but it's fine if you're late.  
  
For you I feel love and I just want to show it.  
  
You're a beautiful girl and I want you to know it.  
  
You're a beautiful girl and I want you to know it.  
  
You're a beautiful girl and I want you to know it.  
  
It's an infinite world and I want you...  
  
When the four teenagers arrived in Colorado Friday night, they all decided to go to sleep since it was really 2 am Saturday morning.  
  
Since they were staying at a friend of Sandy's that was gone for the weekend and trusting them, they each went to their respective rooms... Marissa and Ryan together, and Summer with Seth.   
  
When the couple awoke the next morning, they each had plans on their own. Instead of skiing, Seth and Summer were going to go out to lunch and then go see a sneak preview of Miracle, Summer's choice.  
  
Seth was ready 20 minutes after they made their plans. Summer, however, took a little longer.   
  
Seth sat in the livingroom for 2 hours before Summer finally emerged. But, Seth was okay with that, because when it came to Summer, he'd wait forever for her. When she walked down the steps, Seth couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his lips.   
  
Meeting her half way, he stood on the ground while Summer stood on the last step. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Summer wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Staring into her ears, Seth whispered. "You're so beautiful..."   
  
Seth's honesty caused a blush to spread over Summer's cheeks and the redness wouldn't seem to disappear.  
  
"Thank you..." Summer said, kissing him sweetly.  
  
When they pulled away, Seth stared into her eyes. "I love you, you know."   
  
Nodding, "I know. I love you, too." Summer told him.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Once again, I am open....  
  
Once again, I am open....  
  
The night, when Seth and Summer were lying in bed, Summer couldn't sleep.   
  
It was actually kind of ironic, because Summer never felt safer then she did when she was wrapped in Seth's arms, but it was always those times when she couldn't sleep.   
  
When Seth was all around her, he consumed her thoughts. Summer had never been in love before Seth, and she never expected it to feel like this.   
  
She never expected to be so open with anyone, especially someone like Seth Cohen. But he made it so easy. She tried to shut him out, but it never worked, and now she was glad, because she couldn't be happier then she was now.  
  
Looking at Seth's sleeping form, she hoped she never had to spend a moment without him being hers... She never wanted to wake up from reality, and she prayed she never had to...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
For you I'm waiting on the ticket line  
  
I got to get back, I don't want to waste time  
  
But the people are tired and the line is so long  
  
So all I can do is sing this song...  
  
When Summer finally dozed off, Seth awoke. Staring down at the girl before him, he tightened his arms around her.   
  
He still couldn't believe that they were together. He had dreamed of this day for as long as he could remember. He never thought reality could be better then his dreams. He couldn't have been more wrong.   
  
For Summer, Seth would go to the moon and back. He loved her more then he could ever imagine. Being close to her was so much better then watching her from afar...  
  
Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Summer Roberts... and I will for the rest of our lives..." before dozing off again.   
  
Note_ This was a spur of the moment thing and I wrote it after listening to For You by Duncan Sheik about 50 times on repeat. If you didn't like it, I don't care. I wrote it for me because I wanted to. I actually had another story written on paper focusing on the same song, but it was Ryan centered... I might post it later on, I haven't decided. 


End file.
